powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Shinohara
is of the Carrangers. She is 19 years old and (34 as for the Great Legend War). Biography Carranger A genius mechanic at Pegasus Garage, Natsumi is able to fix any machine in minutes. She uses a legendary wrench given to her by her grandfather, who owned a garage, but later learns she can still fix anything without the wrench when she finds out that the wrench is a legendary wrench that can add adaptations to anything when used by an evil force. She also has the ability of dismantling things with uncanny speed and accuracy, as she once did to Naoki's bike when LL Onene had him under control by one of her headbands, by simply lying down on the ground and readying her tools as he cycled past her. Youko thinks of her as tomboyish in swimsuits. She tries to have a big sister-little brother relationship with Naoki, even though the idea does not quite appeal to him. Also, Natsumi fights with Kyousuke a lot because he doesn't take his leadership role seriously. Megaranger vs. Carranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Natsumi fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Racer powers are later utilized by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Natsumi and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Natsumi, alongside her team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Yellow Racer appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? Natsumi joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Vehicle Team, where she partnered with GoGreen and Bouken Silver and won a three-way match against OhYellow, ChangePegasus, and GoggleBlack of Legendary Team. His team was eliminated in the second round after losing against Oddball Team. Video game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi Natsumi as Yellow Racer appears with her team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Yellow Racer is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Yellow Racer appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gekisou Sentai Carranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Carranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Yellow Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Yellow Vehicle *V-Dozer / Dozer Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Side Knuckles *Yellow Speeder 4 Ranger Key The is Natsumi Shinohara's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Racer. *Among several changes while taking on Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Natsumi received her key and became Yellow Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsumi Shinohara was portrayed by . As a child, she was portrayed by . As Yellow Racer, her suit actor was Masaru Ōbayashi. Notes *Natsumi Shinohara is the second Yellow Ranger with a Vehicle theme. **The first is Shunsuke Hino (Yellow Turbo). *Natsumi Shinohara is the first female Yellow Ranger that is Vehicle themed. **The second is Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow). **The third is Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow). **The fourth is Mio Natsume (ToQ 3gou). *Natsumi Shinohara shares the same first name with (Kamen Rider Larc) and (Kamen Rider Kiva-La) of the Kamen Rider franchise. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! '' **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?'' }} See Also External links *Yellow Racer at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Racer at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi